Naruto: The Bearer of the Satsui no Hado
by 5 Elements Sennin
Summary: Summary on the inside, Give this story a chance. I promise that it'll be good if you like either series.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Bearer of the Satsui no Hadou

"Speach"

'Thought'/'*gestures'

(A/N)

Summary: At birth, Naruto has the Nine-Tailed fox sealed within him.. He was shunned and hated for being the cage to the malevolent beast. Little did those of Konohagakure no Sato know, Naruto had another being within him, who was far more powerful and far more dangerous than the Kyuubi no Yoko. With training from the mysterious figure along side the Kyuubi, will Naruto be consumed by the hatred and evil, or control the power to protect those he deems precious to him? (The story begins in the Forest of Death, after Team seven had already been attacked by Orochimaru.)

Panic. That's all our protagonist felt when he realized just how far this Orochimaru outclassed him and his team. He needed to get his teammates out of this situation. But, what could he possibly do? A group of greenhorn Genin fighting, even escaping a member of the once proud Densetsu no Sannin is ludicrous, even the thought of it would have someone sending you a 'Are you crazy?' glance. Naruto had never felt so helpless in his short life, he had faced the hatred of the village with a stone heart, and unbreakable will. He'd stood face to face with Momochi Zabuza, the favled Demon of the Mist, and he didn't even feel a tinge of fear... This Orochimaru though... made Naruto feel weak, helpless, and that just served to piss him off more than he already was.

His teammates were useless, Sasuke was writhing in pain because of the hickey that snake freak gave him, and Sakura is too busy trying to tend to Sasuke to help.

Orochimaru slowly stalked towards them, an evil, disturbing smirk upon his pale, snake-like face. "Well, well, well. You're all much weaker than I had originally expected" He looked toward Sakura and the Uchiha and smirked "Sasuke-kun has potential, but is blinded by this village. He shall seek me out for the power he wants. In the mean time, how about I dispose of you two greenhorns?" He smirked and turned toward Naruto.

"Shall you be sent to the afterlife first?" He slowly walked toward Naruto, pulling out a kunai, he readied itto end the blonde's life.

Naruto was shocked, 'Is this where I die? Where my life stops? It can't be! I'm not Hokage yet!' These were the thoughts of fear in Naruto as Orochimaru approached him.

Something inside Naruto pulsed, his survival instincts were working on overdrive to settle upon the ultimate decision with baser traits: Fight? Or Flight? His mind chose flight... But two things roaring from the back of his mind chose FIGHT! Within seconds Naruto's eyes unnoticeably became red with fox-like slits.

Sakura could only stare in fear for her teammate, he whom she believed was going to be slain before her very eyes. She couldn't handle it and tears appeared in her eyes, she shut her eyes tightly and spoke to herself. 'Why?! Why am I so weak?!' She then heard her other self berate her. 'It's because we wasted so much Damn time on the EMO that you didn't train! Now Naruto-kun's gonna die because we're so weak Shannaro!' Her inner self spoke to her, waking her from her pitiful state. (A/N: Most likely also dropping an epiphany on her *wink* *wink*)

She readied a Kunai, and threw it as hard as the energy she had left would allow at Orochimaru as he was turned away from her facing Naruto. Orochimaru quickly turns and catches the kunai, and smirks at the young Kunoichi. "Ah, ah, ahh. Did you really think, that such a basic tactic would work on me child?" Sakura looked on in fear and desperation. He chuckled and as he was going to throw the weapon back, he felt a large amount of malevolent chakra explode from the young shinobi behind him, and before he can react, he feels a searing pain in his back as four claws laced with youki tear through his unguarded back.

Orochimaru screams in rage and pain, and quickly turns around. He's met with a sight that brings a twinge of fear into his eyes. Staring back at him, are not the cerulean eyes of the child that just attacked him, but the eyes of the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko itself. He was momentarily reminded of the fear he felt when he first encountered the beast when he'd snuck into Konoha during the Kyuubi's attack.

Orochimaru's eyes soon lost that fear, and then he smirked. He had an answer to this. He quickly kicked the boy in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, then he held the boy up by the throat. He slid the boy's jacket and under shirt to expose the boy's naval, where the seal was located. With an evil smirk he slammed his fingers on top of Naruto's seal and shouted "Gougyo Fuuin!"

The effect was nearly instantaneous, the overwhelming chakra disappeared almost as quickly as it had initially appeared. Naruto gave a shout of pain, and immediately lost consciousness. Orochimaru spoke "Kukuku... You're lucky girl. I shall take my leave. No doubt your 'oh so great' Hokage felt the burst of chakra. You get to live for now. I've taken an interest in both of these young men. Be sure to keep them safe" he then disappears in a shunshin.

~~45 minutes later~~

Sakura was able to find a hollowed out tree to hide her teammates in. She had set traps on the perimeter, and had a damp rag on Naruto's forhead, and a torn piece of Sasuke's shirt was used as a makeshift rag, which she covered Sasuke's forehead with.

She didn't know why she had used her rag on Naruto instead of Sasuke, she just felt that he needed more attention between the two. (A/N: *wink, *wink, *nugde, *nudge) She was conflicted at that thought. 'Naruto is more important? I love Sasuke don't I?' It was then that her inner self spoke '"Baka! We've always preferred Naruto-Kun! You only chased Emo-sama because you wanted to keep in touch with Ino!'" Sakura's eyes went wide at this remark. She then felt a disturbance outside her makeshift bunker.

She slowly took stalked her way outside the tree to see what the disturbance was, only to see a small chipmunk stalking closely to one of her trap wires. She quickly moved to get the rodent out of the way. After scaring the small creature away she made sure that the trap was okay, and knelt down and finally felt her exhaustion hit her like a ton of rocks. She closed her eyes for a second, then heard three set of feet touch the ground a few yards from her.

She looked up in fright to see the three Sound genin.

The first to speak was a male the looked, in the basic sense, like a Mummy. He had one revealed eye while everything else was wrapped up. He had a large device equipped to

His left (A/N: left or right?) arm. "Where's the Uchiha?"

Sakura quickly replied asking why he wanted to know, to which his teammate replied "We're here to end the Uchiha, we have no business with you. We'll even do you a solid, we'll kill that blonde runt for you too!"

At this Sakura Immediately narrows her eyes. This spiky haired ass-monkey just threatened to kill 'her' Naruto-kun... 'Wait what?! 'My Naruto-kun? What about Sasu-Emo-Queen?' It would seem that she's slowly melding with Inner Sakura in her thoughts on her teammates.

Zaku walks up in irritation of this pink girl ignoring him. He is quickly stopped by his female teammate. She points to the ground and he spots ninja wire in the grass. Letting out a breath of relief that he didn't set the trap off, he yells at Sakura "I'll give you one last chance bitch! Where is the Uchiha!"

Sakura's only reply was to immaturely flip Zaku the bird (A/N: Priceless)

Zaku swiftly moved forward and appeared in front of Sakura, and backhanded her. He was going to attack her again but, before he could react, his face was introduced to a foot. After this dynamic entry, Zaku goes flying back toward his teammates.

The Sound nin stare down at Zaku in shock. Seeing how easily this new person snuck up on, and attacked their teammate, they knew that they couldn't take this new person lightly.

The person was revealed to be none other than Rock Lee, the Green beast of Konoha. He spoke "Why must you most unyouthfully (A/N: blechhh) attack a kunoichi who cannot attack you back?!"

Zaku stood up and replied with a curt "Fuck you! That's why!" He scowled at the green clad shinobi in anger and embarrassment.

Dosu seemed intrigued by this new Konoha brat. He looked at him and spoke, "We only want the Uchiha, give him up and we'll leave her be."

Lee told Dosu that he couldn't let any comrade be hurt, and then he charges the three sound genin, intent on disabling them before they could attack, which would've worked... Had Dosu not had his weapon on his arm. It sent out a powerful blast of sound-waves that focussed on Lee's ears causing him to be disoriented.

In Lee's discombobulation, he didn't here Zaku's cry of "Zankuu-HA!" And could not dodge the splitting air waves, and was completely blown back toward Sakura.

Sakura made a move to help Lee up, but she felt a rather violent tug on her hair, and then realized that the Sound Kunoichi had gotten behind her. The Sound girl spoke in a even, yet angry tone "Such soft hair, it might be even softer than mine. Hair as soft is this isn't befitting of a kunoichi. You're a disgrace to us all. Girls like you are the exact reason that us kunoichi aren't seen as equal to shinobi!" She pulled at Sakura's hair, causing the pink haired girl pain.

She was going to cut her hair, but then out from the bushes jumped out Ino Yamanaka, who couldn't stand to see her best friend being abused so.

Zaku, Dosu and Kin turn to look at Ino, and then two other Konoha shinobi come out of the bushes, the first a rather... Errm... Bulky? Yeah, bulky male comes out eating some chips, and a lazy looking male comes out muttering things about blondes with no tact.

Dosu speaks in a sarcastic tone "Greeeeat, even more Leaf humpers joinging the Fray" this caused Zaku to laugh, and Kin to smirk.

With a bored look, the lazy looking male speaks "Kagemane no jutsu... success" The Sound nin become confused, until Kin realizes that she cannot move at all, she tries to warn her comrades, but a quick shout of "Shintenshin no Jutsu" cuts her off as her mind is over taken by Ino.

Ino in Kin's body, lets go of Sakura's hair, and turns to her teammates, and pulls a kunai to her own throat.

Zaku calls to Kin, "What are you doing you stupid bitch!"

Ino replies speaking out if Kin's body "Drop your scroll and leave, or I'll make her slit her own throat."

Zaku laugjs loudly, and looks at Ino/Kin with a smirk. He raises his hand and puts his palms outward. "Zankuuha!"

The attack hits Ino/Kin and, just minorly hits Sakura as well.

Zaku spoke "You think I care about that bitch?! My only care is for the mission!"

This statement shocks the Konoha ninja, who had been raised to hold teamwork and teammates above all else. Well... Everyone but Lee, who had fell unconscious from the pain... And bloodloss... Err... Moving on.

Zaku turns his attention back to Sakura, who at this point can't even move because of the pain and exhaustion. Zaku raises his hand directly to her face, knowing that death is 100% the outcome at this range. "Now... One last time! Where the fuck is the uchiha?!"

Sakura stays silent, and Zaku back hands Sakura, then pulls her back up from her hair. Shikimaru and Chouji are unable to help her as they are tending to Ino, who passed out when she was forced out of Kin's body.

Zaku gains a smirk, "You must have taken such a long time to grow this precious pink hair of yours'! Now, let me take those years away!" Zaku says this and with a kunai, cuts her hair. Her long cascading hair that used to flow down to her buttocks had become shoulder length in seconds. Without the long hair to give Zaku a grip, Sakura fell to the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

At this very moment, an overwhelmingly malicious power explodes from the tree where Sakura's teammates were residing. It didn't feel like Chakra, it felt like pure evil, and destructive power.

Out from the hollowed tree where everyone present sensed this power came our protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki. But, he was different; His orange jacket looked as if someone forcefully ripped off the sleeves. This showed off is toned yet not overly muscly arms. The zipper seemed to have been brought down three quarters of the way down, showing off what is visible of his pectorals, and slightly showing his eight pack abs. It also seemed that he ha forgone his shinobi sandals as well as he was barefooted.

The greatest changes to him were his eyes and hair, his hair now stood up even more than it did before (A/N: Base Akuma styled). His eyes had changed to a chilling red, that seemed to just glow with evil intent. If you looked close enough, you could see his lower canines jutting from his mouth, and on either side of his forehead, you could see small bumps that resembled horns, giving him the look of an Oni (A/N: *wink*wink*nudge*nudge).

He looked toward Sakura who was still crying in pain and the loss of her hair, and his eyes widened in rage. He slowly stalked forward until he stood beside her. At this point everybody was just staring at Naruto (A/N: Ino had awoken when Naruto's Satsui no Hadou flared, Neji and TenTen have just appeared on scene)

Even Zaku who stood over Sakura was frozen in place by fear. When Naruto finally reached Sakura, he gently put his hand on Sakura's chin, and pulled her face up to look eye to eye with her. Secretly, every other girl in the vicinity had an unexplainable amount of jealousy exploding from them, but they chose not to act brashly.

When Naruto's glowing crimson, nearly Amethyst eyes, meets Sakura's bright emerald and Sakura unexpectedly or... Errm... At this point? Expectantly blushes. Naruto sees her bruises and her cut hair, he then frowns and speaks "Sakura... Who did this to you?"

Zaku who had been out of his initial shock since Naruto stood before him. He smirked and spoke "I did that to the bitch, what are you gonna do about it chump!?" Quicker than anyone could could react to, Zaku went flying through three trees before he was imbedded into the fourth.

Naruto stood with his outstretched arm, a look of rage passing his face. "Then I shall end your pitiful existence!" Naruto takes a weird stance (Base Akuma's fighting stance and gestures) "In one instance... Die one thousand Deaths!"

~~A few word from me~~

Hey all of you beautiful people that took the time to read my crappy story. Read and review.

Also, I'm 99.2% sure that Akuma no Kage will stay in it's indefinite hiatus, I've lost the motivation to write it, but I'm hoping that anyone of you that have read it, and like it can adopt it for me. If you want to, just send me a PM of the title that you'll have it under, and give me some props in a Author's note area, something o the like.

Anyway, more to come, I promise that I'll get this story going.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Bearer of the Satsui no Hadou

"Speach"

'Thought'/'*gestures'

(A/N)

gamelover41592: Thanks for the compliment, I hope you'll continue to read and review. I hope you like it!

Seeker: Right now, I was leaning toward more of a Composite Akuma/Gouki style. Like, he'll use moves from any game, comic, or show that he's appeared in. I'm still wondering if I should add some of Evil Ryu's moves as well. I know for sure that Naruto will have Base, Shin, and Oni Akuma move-set and powers.

ddcj1990: Thanks for the compliment, I hope that you will continue to review and enjoy N:BotSnH!

bleachpimp: Thanks for those words of critique. I'll be sure to keep those things in mind as I move forward from here. I'm kinda deciding between NaruSaku, NaruIno, or a complete Harem with maybe 3 or 4 girls, any suggestions? Also, thanks for noticing the Raging Demon Homage!

Naruto stayed in his stance, the longer he'd stayed in that ready stance the more his eyes seemed to just glow, emitting pure malice.

He waited intently for the Sound ninja to make any moves, his eyes focussed intently on Dosu, already knowing that he was the most powerful of the three.

Meanwhile, Zaku was painfully recuperating from his wounds. He knew that part of his ribcage was broken, and puncturing internal organs. His left arm was broken on impact with the first tree, and his ankle was severely sprained. He knew that without immediate medical attention he'd die.

Keeping up his 'tough guy' facade, he limped pitifully back toward his teammates.

"Zaku, are you okay?" Kin asked him while looking at him

"O'course I'm okay! That was nothing!" He replied while spitting up a gob of blood.

Dosu looked over to his severely injured teammate and then back to the orange clad genin that punched him through three enormous trees before he could even blink. He knew his choices, 1.) he could challenge the blonde, and more than likely die being beaten to death. Or 2.) Give the blonde the scroll as a peace offering.

With a teammate in critical condition, he quickly chose option number two. "How about instead of more bloodshed, I trade my team's scroll for my teammate's life. How's that? We got a deal?"

Naruto seemed to contemplate the offer before he looked to Sakura, who looked back and nodded her head in agreement. Naruto seemed to hesitate before he turned back to Dosu and nodded. He transitioned from his fighting stance to a more relaxed state.

Dosu sighed in relief, and took out his scroll and tossed it toward Naruto.

Zaku, seeing this all happen had a look of rage about his face, and couldn't accept it at all. He raised his right arm an pointed it toward the pinkette.

"Zaaan...Khuuu..Ha!" He blasted a large sound wave toward Sakura which blows her away near team 10, where she is quickly caught by Chouji who used his family justsu to turn his hand into a giant baseball glove like shape.

She was covered in cuts, and Ino quickly was holding her close trying to wake Sakura up. Naruto seeing this happen, look toward Zaku in pure hatred. In a burst of speed, he took what looked to be a muay thai stance, he seemed to be flying as he was moving forward with only one foot on the ground.

He flew past Kin and Dosu before they could react, and when he reached Zaku, time seemed to have slowed down, in this time Maruto spoke words that would forever haunt all who witnessed this event, "In one instance... Die one thousand Deaths!"

He grabbed Zaku, and everything seemed to go black for a second for every person who was witnessing the event. After about a second, an extremely large amount of energy exploded from Naruto an Zaku's position.

Naruto was now standing slightly facing the side, with a glowing kanji of ten on his back. Flames seemed to dance around his body. Zaku's body was laying sprawled on the ground, the light had left his eyes, and he was known to be dead.

Naruto turned around to look at everyone who looked at him in shock. Dosu felt fear well up in his soul from someone other than Orochimaru. Kin was... Wet? And the fear and excitement was clear in her eyes, which cause Naruto to tilt his head in confusion.

Team 10 had the same collective thought, 'That's the dobe? That's Naruto?!' Ino had more thoughts along the lines of 'Oh my kami... Why is he so hot like that?'

TenTen seemed to be thinking the same thing, and Neji just narrowed his eyes while he thought about... Fate... And whatever Neji likes to think about in his free time.

Sakura who had seen Naruto execute Zaku, looked in shock. Had Naruto just avenged her? Did he just kill someone that had viciously attacked her? So many thoughts ran through her mind from what had just happened. Sakura decided at that moment that she had some re-evaluating to do on her life.

Naruto's form had begun to go back to normal, his hair went back to it's normal shape, and his eyes returned to their former cobalt blue. His muscle mass stayed in it's advanced state, much to the secret pleasure of the females present.

Naruto walked past Kin and Dosu, toward team 10 and picked up Sakura in bridal carry. He ensured that she was comfortable, and smiled at team 10, "Thanks for keeping Sakura safe Choiji, Shika, Ino."

Skikimaru gave him a lazy look and nodded, Chouji had smiled and ate another chip, and Ino had smiled and blushed at the praise and Naruto's smile.

Naruto then looked toward Dosu and Kin, and simply instructed them to leave, which they complied with quickly after picking up Zaku's corpse and took off. Naruto created a two clones. One picked up the Earth Scroll from the Sound ninja, and the other went to retrieve Sasuke.

He looked toward his fellow Konoha members and finally spoke again "We should head to the tower... If you have both scrolls that is. It'll be safer in a large group."

Neji spoke back, in an even yet snobbish tone, "And pray tell me, why would we listen to you peasant?" "You don't have to listen to me douche, all you have to do is take what I said into consideration." Naruto replied.

"Hnn, TenTen grab Lee, and let's go." TenTen looked at Neji, and simply sighed in exasperation. She complied and this, team 9 was off. As she was going, TenTen turned back to give a quick 'sorry' to Naruto and the gang. Naruto just smiles and waves it off.

-TimeSkip- -in the tower-

Naruto stood in line with the rest of the Chuunin hopefuls, Sasuke had awakened when they reached the tower, Naruto explained to Kakashi that Orochimaru gave Sasuke a weird mark, well in his words: Snake Hickey.

Sakura was still trying to sort out her priorities. This experience opened her eyes, she knew she was weak... Extremely so. And she questioned her emotions and feelings. She loved Sasuke right? Then why did she react so strongly to Naruto? She contemplated these things as the Sandaime and Hayate were giving their individual explanations.

Naruto was thinking about the power he had acquired.

~~Flashback~~ -while Naruto was unconcious-

Naruto woke up in a dark clearing in the middle of a forest. The grass seemed to be up to his knees in height as he stood. He heard a footstep, when he looked toward where the sound came from and, he saw a tall, muscular man.

He was from the looks of it, extremely well built, and he had an extremely dark tan, which led him to believe that the man did nothing but spend time outside under the sun. The man had on a purple Gi, with the sleeves torn off. He was wearing what seemed to be straw sandals. His hands had what looked to be fingerless sparring gloves that were dark red nearly brown in color. His hair seemed to be spiked up, with the middle tied to make a spike above the rest. And his face which was covered in shadow, only revealed the color of his eyes. They were a bright vermillion, and they seemed to be starring straight into Naruto's entire being. On his neck was what looked to be a necklace made with giant prayer beads.

The figure spoke in a deep gruff tone "You are my heir chosen by the Satsui no Hadou itself? You look weaker than my son. I hope that that Satsui no Hadou has gotten soft in my death."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Who are you?!"

"Me? I am a warrior who has claimed thousands of lives by my fist and my hadou, I am the Raging Demon who in one fell swoop killed a God, I am Hatred incarnate, and the avatar of power! I am Gouki!"

The now identified Gouki spoke in a thunderous tone, which struck fear into Naruto. "Where is this?..." He timidly spoke. Gouki replied by telling him "This is the realm of the Satsui no Hadou residing in your inner mind." Naruto was confused, setsu no hello? What the hell is that? "What's a setsu no hello?" Gouki replies "Foolish ant. The Satsui no Hadou is the dark energy that flows within all of those who garner hatred deep within their heart. You seem to have been selected as my heir. Will you become like me? A force of nature, or like 'him' a weakling who held himself back?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Nothing that a weakling such as yourself should worry about."

Naruto in his embarrassment and anger at being called weak, forgot all about his fear and he lunged at Gouki, who raised a non existent eyebrow at the brat.

Gouki batted him away like yesterday's news. "Weakling! You are undeserving of the power that has awakened within you! You're nothing but a puny brat! Exactly like 'him'!"

Naruto, not wanting to be called weak, used all of his anger and hatred toward this mysterious man and by instict, held his right hand forward. Dark reddish tinted purple energy exploded from his body, and in his palm what looked to be a purple ball of fire was growing larger.

Gouki sensing the boy's unconscious use of the Satsui no Hadou, and his instinctual use of the Gou Hadouken, raised an eyebrow. 'Only those with true hatred can hope to use advanced Hadou techniques. He must truly have large amounts of hatred in hi being.' These were the thoughts that Gouki had going through his mind as the boy continued to charge his Gou Hadouken.

"Gou... Hadouken!" Naruto fired off the fireball at Gouki, and Gouki simply raised his hand toward the fireball and when it made contact with him, the Gou Hadouken disappeared in a blue pulse of energy.

Naruto stared in shock at how easily his attack was snuffed out.

"You have impressed me boy, now with the power of the Satsui no Hadou at your side, I will give you my power."

"What? What do you mean?!"

"By the will of the Satsui no Hadou, you and I shall become one. Or at least you will have my powers, and your personality in battle will slowly turn to mine. You will have full control over the Satsui no Hadou if you can train in it's powers thoroughly enough."

"Why would you so easily just give me your power?"

"I will not stand by as me heir is a weak defenseless child, I will grant you my power. But the rest, you shall have to earn. You shall go forth and remind the fools of this world why the Satsui no Hadou was feared in the first place!"

"What do you mean? How could I be your heir?! I don't even know you!"

"Stop stalling boy! Or I shall show you my true rage! We shall become one right this instance!"

Right when he said that, he had taken a weird stance (Shun Goku Satsu stance) and looked toward Naruto who scrambled to try to defend himself.

As he was doing this, his instinct was telling him to defend himself by attacking the man with the same attack. Which he would never admit to anyone later that he knew this was a dumb idea. (Come on, you can't seriously say that it would be smart to take Gouki's SGS head on)

They both shot forward and when they collided, an explosion of power shook the forest that they resided in. This outbreak of power awakened a sleeping woman with red hair, and red fox-like eyes from her forced slumber from the gogyou fuuin.

She looked around trying to find the source of that energy but couldn't. 'Is it 'him'?" She thought to herself before slowly nodding off to sleep once again.

In the aftermath of the power, a large crater was created, and Naruto stood in the epicenter of the crater. He sported a dark purple, nearly black gi, an his hair stood upwards. His eyes now held a glowing vermillion hue.

As he stood there, he sensed something happening outside of his body and went to investigate, his body disappeared in an explosion of energy.

Unknowingly to him, multiple other beings appeared within his mind. The two most prominent figures was a man who looked exactly like Gouki, except that he had a more reddish skin tone, and silver hair instead of the usual red/brown color. The other looked to be a larger more muscle bound version of Gouki who had long blue-ish white spiked hair and dark blue skin. He looked like an Oni (hint hint) and he had seven or so large prayer beads floating around him.

They all looked toward where the boy had been, then turned and went to their own parts of the forest, and changed that part into a realm befitting them.

~~End of Flashback~~

"Match number 1.) Inuzuka Kiba v.s. Uzumaki Naruto!

-CliffHanger-

So, I hope you guys like my take on Naruto meets Gouki. I needed to get that meeting out of the way so he could start training with the others in his mind. And to be honest, if you don't know the two that I described, especially the second one... You need to go play some more street fighter.

Well, read & review please. Hope you all enjoyed, and tell me if i'm lacking somewhere, or if I'm doing to much in one area. I'd like to fine tune this story more to the reader's liking then my own.

Also, a quick thanks to all the people who followed and or favorited my story, I know it's not the best, but still, thank you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Bearer of the Satsui no Hadou

"Speach"

'Thought'/'*gestures'

(A/N)

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!

bleachpimp: Thanks again for the compliment. I've also been trying to keep what you said/typed in mind as I continue to write new chapters. I'd really like to read some of your stories, by the way you critique sounds as if you're an efficient author yourself, i'd like to read some of your works.

seeker: Thanks for the suggestion, i've been leaning more toward a harem for a while, even in the plotting phase of the story. And for your guess on the two figures, your second guess of Oni was absolutely correct! The first wasn't as correct though, the Asura's Wrath Akuma can be counted as the first Akuma we saw, as it was him (base akuma) and Oni that fought Asura.

ViperFang616: Thank you for your compliments, and your suggestion, if I take the harem route, she was already a girl that I would've had in line as one of the top 3 for a position in it. She's a favorite of mine as well!

Again, thank you to everyone who's taking the time to reading this mediocre writer's work.

-Round 1! Fight!-

Chapter 3: The Neo Ogre tales on the dog boy! Will he be the same after this clash?

"First battle! Inuzuka Kiba v.s. Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto was knocked out of his shock when he had heard the announcer call his name, he nodded and jumped down to the arena without so much as a word.

Kiba however spoke in and arrogant and just plain aggravating tone, "Alright Akamaru! We get an easy win! No way the dobe can beat us!"

Naruto how ever didn't hear a word of this whatsoever as he had been staring off into space, he was thinking of why he felt so strange... So powerful. He didn't feel helpless at all, he felt like he was truly a hundred... No an infinity more powerful than he used to be. Was it when he became one with Gouki? That was probably it!

As he was contemplating these things, he didn't hear the instructor announce "Hajime!" As he stood in contemplation and ignorance to the outside world. 'I feel, so strong. Like... Like I can finally hold my own'

It was at this thought that he was decked in the face by an embarrassed and angry Kiba.

"Don't ignore me dobe!"

Naruto looked up from the ground and felt his cheek and then was filled with shock... 'That punch didn't hurt at all!' Naruto stood up and looked at Kiba again, he took his stance and spoke "Maa, Kiba, you caught me by surprise. But, this time... I guarantee that you won't get so lucky again!"

Kiba looked at Naruto and smirked, he spoke "What's with the stance dobe? Trying to spook me by using a stance we've never seen before?! I bet you don't even know how to fight with the style that goes with that stance!"

Naruto merely looked on with no emotion. His smile from earlier had faded, now he was serious. This... Pest had just insulted him! Now he will know true power! Naruto merely gave the universal sign of 'bring it', then took his stance again.

Kiba looked unnerved by Naruto's apathetic face. He scowled and readied to attack. "Suits you dobe! I'll finish this in one blow! Gatsuuga! (Tunneling fang if I recall)" He jumped forward and started spinning until he became what looked like a cyclone flying in a horizontal direction.

Naruto stared impassively into the cyclone and didn't even flinch when he was hit by the attack and went flying. He was imbedded into a wall, an there was smoke covering the area around him so that no one could see him.

-As the fight is happening (This conversation happens while Naruto is spaced out, up until Kiba uses Gatsuuga)-

On the upper platform, Kurenai Yuuhi smiles and turns to Hatake Kalashi and speaks, "Your student has no chance against Kiba, you should advise him to to quit while he's ahead." Kakashi replied in an even, nearly lazy tone, "Maa, the battle has only started Kurenai, Naruto is full of surprises, he might also surprise you."

Kurenai looked aghast at what 'Baka'-shi as she and the other ice queens referred to him as was trying to say. "Hmm, you seem to have fate in the dead last. You'll see why you shouldn't blindly put belief into people like that as Kiba defeats him." "Ne, Kurenai... Do you really believe that Naruto cannot win simply because of his status as dead last?" "Of course, it's only natural, is it not?" Kakashi, if he didn't have a mask on would have been seen with a smirk marring his features.

"Then I'd call you a fool." He spoke cooly and evenly, everyone that had heard him seemed to be shocked that the normally aloof and lazy sensei was protecting the dead last. He then spoke again, "Everyone who had ever counted the dead last out had been left behind by the dead last as they rose to power. Jiraiya-sama is proof of this, Obito Uchiha was proof of this... The Yondaime Hokage was also great proof of this."

"To simply rule him out because of his status is foolish, and only done by those who cannot see underneath the underneath." He continued.

-Back to the fight now kiddies-

Naruto in his position in the wall, hearing Kakashi's confidence in him; smiled. He smiled a true smile, then he saw his target, the over confident Inuzuka fool. Then he stopped, 'Fool? Is this the result of combining with Gouki?' Then he remembered one of the things Gouki had. Said to him, "We shall become one" he remembered was what Gouki had spoken to him.

He concluded that maybe the part of Gouki that was showing through other than power, was his personality traits. Most prominent, the superiority part of his personality.

He shook his head and focussed on his target... No his prey, he will let this weakling know that it was not worthy of challenging him. He then heard Kiba say something that had drawn his hatred about in the form of a maelstrom like explosion of the Satsui no Hadou.

-minutes before he opens up a can of Asatsuken-Whoop ass-

Kiba listens to Kakashi and smirks, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, you say that, but you forget that Naruto is nothing like Jiraiya-sama, or Yondaime-sama! He's a weak clan-less nobody who was probably abandoned by his parents because they probably knew he would suck from the start!" Kiba proclaimed in a confident tone, this outburst had shocked everyone, even his sensei, who was disgusted by his somewhat proud proclimation.

The arena was tense, and the one to break the silence was the Sandaime Hokage himself. "Boy," he began calmly, Kiba looked toward him in a confused manner, "Nani Homage-sama?" The Hokage looked at him with shadowed eyes, and what seemed to be a tinge of fear, "You should find a place where you can hide, and never be discovered." If he wasn't confused before, he was just lost now. As Kiba was going to speak, an explosion of malicious intent came from where Naruto was.

If it were possible, the smoke around Naruto seemed to get thicker. Then something terrifying happened, from the smoke, two red lights seemed to appear, then just a tad bit lower, there was a glowing circle which seemed to be where the energy was coming from.

Naruto walked out of the smoke and he could clearly be seen, the top half of his jump suit/gi mix had disappeared, which let everyone see his what looked to be even bigger and more toned upper body (which had caused all the females to blush mind you) Naruto's eyes seemed to be glowing an ominous vermillion, his canines had also been slightly elongated, his hair was also wildly spiked upward an now a dark red color, then the thing that made everyone seemed to be transfixed was the glowing red area of his chest.

A closer look revealed that there were tears streaming from his eyes as he looked at Kiba in pure unadulterated hatred. "I may not know them... BUT YOU CAN NEVER JUDGE MY PARENTS AS YOU NEVER KNEW THEM EITHER!" After his outburst, he seemed to disappear to the genin, even the Jounin and Chuunin present could barely follow the now redheaded child, even the Hokage almost had not seen Naruto move.

When he appeared again he was past Kiba, but his arm was reaching back and was gripping Kiba by the face, one thought that everyone shared was, 'haiyai! (Fast... I think, I haven't had to use Japanese in a while)'

With his grip on Kiba's face tightening, he raised Kiba up in an arc, and then mercilessly slammed him into the ground in front of him. He then summoned a large amount of power into his hand which he was raising upward, he looked back down at Kiba and was making a chopping motion, as he did this he spoke the name of his attack, "Misogi!"

Realizing that his attack would either critically cripple Kiba, or kill him even, all the Jounin moved to intercept him before his hand had connected with Kiba's unguarded body. Each Jounin had grabbed him and tried to restrain him, but had failed, but had succeeded in at least redirecting his attack, which had landed a foot away from Kiba's body.

What happened next would shock everyone, and leave a mark of respect in Naruto's new power for the rest of their lives. When Naruto's hand had touched the ground, his Hadou had exploded downward, into the ground then, it came exploding back up, creating what looked to be a nuclear explosion on a small scale. The ensuing explosion of energy (I write that a lot do I not?) knocked everyone but the Hokage himself over.

Everybody was shocked when they had recovered. Each of the Jounin were sprawled on the floor and everyone else was slowly getting back up... Except Shikamaru... Who was using this as an excuse to quit. Kiba was still knocked out from being slammed on his head.

The proctor had declared Naruto as the winner while we coughed all the way through his sentence. Hayate then spoke to the Hokage, "Errm.. Hokage-sama, shall we take a short intersession as the construction squad repairs the arena?" Sarutobi surveyed the arena floor and saw that it was destroyed, and in the epicenter of the destruction, Naruto, who had returned to normal stood while looking at his hand in shock.

Taking a look at the boy, Sarutobi was able to tell that Naruto was questioning his power, and more importantly his sanity. He did after all just try to kill one that he'd considered nakama. Sarutobi nodded to Hayate, and quickly shunshined over to Naruto, and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and quickly shunshined them away.

-In the top level of the FoD Tower-

"Naruto-kun, it seems we have much to talk about"

-End of Chapter 3-

So, what'd you all think? I hope it doesn't sound too cliché, and I wanted a reason for Naruto to release the Satsui no Hadou.

Whoever can guess the form he took or mimicked as I will call it in A/N's from now on, gets a pat on the back, and should treat themselves to cookies like they were Mr. Santa Clause himself.

Well, until next time!


End file.
